Hoist rings are commonly used as a universal interface for lifting very heavy objects. Conventional hoist ring assemblies are typically adapted to be placed in welded or threaded engagement with the load to be lifted. However, certain loads may not be constructed of materials appropriate to form part of a weld or threaded interface, such as certain articles formed of concrete. Further, forming weld joints and threaded interfaces may require the involvement of a skilled welder or machinist, resulting in an corresponding increase in the cost to form such interfaces. What is needed is an inexpensive, reliable hoist ring assembly capable of rapidly anchoring to pre-formed bores or apertures in the load to be lifted, and rapidly disengaging for removal therefrom.